School Is Not Cool, a NCIS and BONES Crossover
by carmenweise1990
Summary: Ziva comes to America and stays with the Gibbs family. She goes to school and makes friends with both the cast from NCIS and BONES. Read and find out if Ziva will survive the drama, bullies, friendships, and school crushes at her new school in America. Rated M just in case of later chapters. Mainly a NCIS Tiva and BONES Brennan/Booth story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M for maturity for language, racism, prejudice, and some sexual content**

** Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Alternative Universe (AU)/Crossover**

** Word Count: words/pages/chapters**

** A/N: I hope you enjoy this unique story. In this story, the team are in high school with the cast of you haven't ever heard of the show Bones, I suggest you at least look it up because you may not understand some parts. Also, this is mainly a Tiva story, but I did add Jibbs, McAbby, and a few Bones couples. By the way, in this story, Eli actually has a heart, at least when it comes to Ziva. I'm a little tired of reading about how Eli hates his children and his family and shit. Just omg, STOP! Eli does have a heart. I mean, obviously. Anyway, just so you know, Eli is kind of a good guy, but not all the way through. I mean, he loves Ziva very much, but he loves tradition and religion, too. Also, please comment on what you think about anything and/or everything. Anything you might think could help me improve my writing skills, or whatever, would help. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

** Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the amazing show of BONES or the awesome show of NCIS.**

** Summary: The cast of BONES and NCIS are teenagers! Ziva needs a safe place to stay. The only place her father can think of is a family in America-the Gibbs family. Three weeks after her arrival, school will begin. Ziva will be a sophomore! How will she survive the sappy drama, girly gossip, and prejudice bullies? What will become of her new best friends: a hyperactive goth, a talented singer, and the biggest player in the entire high school? Read and find out!**

Chapter One

Her things were packed and neatly assorted all across her room. She couldn't imagine actually leaving this place; she never thought the day would ever come. It hurt inside to leave. Even with her mother, sister, and oldest brother dead and gone, it was still Ziva's home. It was the home of her people. It was Israel. Even if all she had left was a broken father who was far too strong to express it, a reckless older brother, and a crazy aunt, it was and would forever be her true home.

That was enough for her. Ziva could manage with just that. She had for almost two years now. Only, now, her aunt was suffering from memory loss and her father, Eli David, was being sent somewhere in Morocco on a special mission for Mossad and her brother, Ari, was becoming too busy for her. Ziva, herself was beginning to become careless and dangerous. No one trusted her home alone. God only knew what she would end up doing.

Eli David was in deep. He had no where safe for Ziva to stay. She had just recently been suspended from Mossad for reckless behavior and going against direct orders. Usually, when something like this came up, Eli would either send his daughter to stay with her Aunt Nettie or stay in a room at Mossad HQ. However, Nettie is far too sick to look after and keep an eye on Ziva and now that Ziva had been suspended, she's not aloud at Mossad. What could he do with her? There was only one thing he could do. Eli called up and old friend by the name of Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs. Jennifer was more than happy to look after Ziva.

You see, Eli and Jennifer go way back, as do Jennifer and Ziva. Jennifer is like a second mother to Ziva. So, Ziva was almost okay with this idea. However, since there was a chance she'd be staying in America for two years, she strongly opposed. Now, yes, Ziva had only been suspended for eight months and three of those eight had already passed, but Eli decided to remove her until his mission in Morocco was entirely and officially closed. He didn't was Ziva working for or living with Mossad while he was away and unable to keep tabs on her.

"Dammit, Papa," Ziva had said, "why must you be so difficult and so stubborn and protective of me?" She pounded her fist onto the wall and let out a loud sigh.

"Because," Eli replied gently, "I am your father and I am supposed to take care of you." Ziva turned to face him and gave him a halfhearted smile. Eli placed either of his palms on each of his daughter's cheeks and gingerly kissed her forehead, "and I love you very much."

Ziva had smiled and closed her eyes. It was extremely rare for her father to show and express his affection for someone, but when he did, it was usually to his daughters or wife. Only, now that Talia and Rivka are gone, It is only Ziva who received his love anymore. She let out a gentle sigh. "I love you as well," she mumbled sweetly.

At this memory, Ziva smiled lightly. She then plopped down on her bed and and pushed out a deep and desperate sigh. Leaving Israel was inevitable, Ziva knew that. Coming back was definite -Ziva knew that as well. What Ziva didn't know was when. When would she be back? It made her nervous, scarred, almost. In less than two hours she would be getting on a plane that would fly her to America-a place she had only visited a few times. Once she arrived, she would be taken to a marvelous mansion unlike anything she'd seen before. Not to mention, she would be staying there with Jennifer, her husband, and their three teenage kids.

Not only that, but what about schooling? Ziva could speak seven different languages other than Hebrew and English fluently, could read and write in all nine languages at a college grade level, had practically perfect handwriting, and she was an astonishing athlete. She had finished her school classes for Mossad training ten months ago with all A's and B's. Ziva would more that just stand out. Someone-if not everyone-would notice, and being her luck, all the wrong people. Eli had warned her to keep a low profile. Ziva was not to stand out academically or athletically. But, was it possible; could Ziva really do it? Could Ziva David-the Ziva Sarah Alania David-be an average transfer student with average grades, average friends, and an average life?

A soft knock came from the doorway of Ziva's room. Startled, she sat up quickly and turned to face her father. "I'm still upset with you, you know," she muttered, "but I've come to realize that I need to grow up and get over it and do as I am told like a good girl."

"Good," Eli said with a dull frown. He walked into her room and held out his glass of scotch to her, "now, Omar and Kaseem will be here for you very soon. A few good sips should make well for my goodbye. Maybe even something to help you relax." Then, Ziva just lost it. She burst out into soft sobs and tear. She bowed her head, ashamed of her sudden actions. Eli set his glass down on the side table and laid each of his hands on either of her shoulders.

"Do not be ashamed," he whispered in a gruff voice, "to cry. Yes, it is a sign of weakness, but also a sign of strength and love. You are very strong, Ziva, and I am proud of you." Ziva's sobs stopped as she huffed out a shaky sigh. Her father was right. After all, she was dealing with a lot of change that she couldn't seem to adapt to. She looked up at her father and smiled. Eli wiped her fallen tears away and slowly kissed her forehead. He smiled sadly back at her. Ziva was Eli's darling and the only love he had left. She was a splitting image of both Talia and Rivka. He was so proud of his daughter and her strength and stability. Eli knew for certain he would miss Ziva's smile and cat-like nose and her liquid laugh. He would miss his daughter's vivid imagination and stunning personality. However, Eli didn't let it show. He put on his mask and covered it up. So, he just smiled at her.

The faint sound of a car pulling into the sandy drive was the last thing Ziva wanted to hear, and, yet, there it was. Ziva grabbed the glass of scotch and downed it all in one big gulp. It burned, God, did it burn her throat like Hell, but it was worth it. She seriously needed it right now. "I should go," she whispered, "Good-bye, Daddy, I love you."

Eli sighed gently and replied, "Good-bye, Ziva." Ziva slowly stood up, grabbed a few of her bags and boxes, and headed out of her bedroom door and towards the front door. Eli followed with the rest of her things. As Ziva stepped outside onto the front porch, she spotted the dull black 1993 Mazda RX-7. For a moment, she just stood there on the bottom step of the porch stairs. She wanted to move-she really did-but she couldn't! She was afraid to. Eventually, though she willed herself to walk forward and set her belongings into the seat beside her. Then, Eli and Omar packed the rest into the trunk. That's when shit got real. Ziva was actually leaving her home and her family for possibly two whole years with no guarantee she'd ever come back, and it was happening right here, right now.

"I may be highly trained," she whispered to herself, "and prepared for changes, but I'm not ready for this. I'm totally not ready for this." Eli walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. He gave it a soft squeeze then slid something inside her fingers. Ziva looked down at her palm to find a necklace; it was her necklace.

"I found it on my desk in the study," Eli told her. Ziva nodded and held tightly onto it. The necklace was a huge part of her, and to think she almost forgot it. How careless could she be?!

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning closely to him and pecking his cheek. She walked off towards the vehicle. Ziva slipped into her seat and slowly buckled her seat belt. She briefly glanced out her window to find her father already inside. He was standing at the window looking out at the car drive off with his precious daughter. Of course, she was reckless, careless, dangerous, stubborn, proud, and sometimes a little too brave and risky, but she was still precious to Eli. Hell, she was pretty much all he really had left. For a little over two years, it had just been them. And now, for the next two-maybe even three-years, would neither of them.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon! I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To say the least, the hour and a half ride to the airport pretty much sucked. The entire ride Omar and Kaseem spoke in a language Ziva didn't understand. The roads were far too bumpy for her to rest her head and sleep. She didn't have an Apple device or even a fancy phone like everyone else and her MP3player was dead. When they finally arrived at the airport, the three of them had to wait in line for half of an hour just to buy tickets. Then, their flight was going to be late. Ziva thought about running off to find a vending machine or a restroom or maybe even a book store, but Omar, who had always been like an uncle to her, told her to stay close and deal with the suffering boardom. When he wasn't looking, Ziva pulled out the middle finger on him. Once their flight finally arrived, they were aloud to board immediately. However, hey had to wait for an hour and a half for everyone.

After the plane finally took off, it was eleven hours until they reached America. Ziva slept most of the way, but when she wasn't sleeping, she was asking the flight attendants for stacks of magazines to keep her occupied. When she eventually ran out of magazines to browse through, she asked for a coloring book. Turns out, they just ran out of crayons. So, she asked for a pencil and an empty notebook. The flight attendant came back with a soft pink child's notebook that held maybe only fifteen pages and a cruddy clicker pencil. All this and she was only half way there. "Dammit, I hate all of these people," she whispered softly, but someone still managed to hear her; it was a chunky middle-aged man with stuck-up, pinched-nose face. He reported Ziva to the flight attendant-the one Ziva _really_ hated. Fortunately, they saw it as nothing and told Mr. Cranky 10-year-old baby to calm down.

"Ziva," Omar said in a gruff, Israeli accent, "I charged your MP3player. I thought you might want it." He handed her square, olive green device about half the size of an American dollar bill. Ziva quickly snatched it from his grasp and turned it on.

"Toda! Toda, Omar," she thanked graciously. For the next four hours, she listened to her favorite bands. She had all kinds of different music on her device. The American bands she listened to were Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourn, Shinedown, Paramore, Nirvana, Nickleback, and The Beatles. Her favorite Hebrew bands were This Little Lamb, Shalom! Shalom!, Nothing Else Here, Never Alone, and Gracious Gods. Other bands from all over the world are Otack Meltyc, Of Monsters And Men, What-Not-Nick-Nacks, Gamie, and Frankie's Gone Forever.

When they finally landed in New York, Ziva was more than thrilled. She ran to the bathroom, ran to the nearest bookstore, ran to a coffee shop, ran to a water fountain, ran to a Radio Shack (which, mind you, didn't have one radio and looked much more fancier than a shack), then ran back to the bathroom. Then, Omar and Kaseem escorted back to he airport to fly her to Washington D.C. It was a four hour flight. Good thing that this time, Ziva had her own books to read and write in. "Stupid, dumb ass flight attendants," she mumbled to herself.

"Ziva," Omar snapped, "watch you language. Besides, those men and women are very important people. They have others that come before you; now, be a little considerate."

"Fine," Ziva replied, "but she at least could have given me an actual notebook."

"Ziva," Kaseem, said.

"Alright! Alright, fine, you guys are right, I'm wrong, I'm an ass and she's perfect. Whatever." Ziva turned away from the both of them and continued reading her book, _Most are Gone Forever. _Which, by the way, is an amazing book. By the time their flight landed in D.C., Ziva was almost 500 pages into her book. It was a two hour drive to Jennifer's home. Ziva finished another 200pages of her book, but there was so much left to go. The book looked to be at least 4,000 pages long. It was going to take a while to read. After the two hour drive, Omar parked the car into a large driveway. There was a car in front of them and then three more in the garage. Ziva looked out of her window towards the house-wait, no, _mansion_-and felt like crying. She may actually have if she had been alone. The place was beautiful and all, but it was just way too unfamiliar to her. It felt like a whole new world. Instead of being in her three bedroom, two story house, in font of a thin forest of olive trees, in the middle of Tel Aviv, Israel (not far from a desert), she'd now be living in a four story house with a three car garage/five car drive, a gorgeous back yard, in the middle of Washington D.C., Pennsylvania where it's nice and fresh and has all four season, and God only knows what else.

Ziva was anxious to climb out the car and stretch her muscles and see Jennifer again, but at the same time, she just wanted to sit down where she was, take the long and agonizing trip back to Israel, and curl up in her soft bed with her tiger pillow once she finally made it home. Moments passed and Ziva remained in her seat. When she finally began to unbuckle her seat belt, Omar and Kaseem already had all of her things except a few bags inside already. As Ziva began to climb slowly out of the car, she felt as if she was leaving something behind. She shrugged it away and brought the rest of her stuff inside. She slowly walked up the long path to the door, thinking about what it would be like.

She could only imagine. Maybe there would be a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and maybe the rooms would be the kinds she saw in her childhood fairy princess books. Ziva imagined servants and maids and slave boys doing everything for the family. What if there really were maids and servants that did everything for everyone? What if no one let Ziva be Ziva; what if there were certain rules she had to follow? What if they didn't let her practice her religion and beliefs? What if Jennifer had changed? What if her husband was dirt bag and their kids were judgmental jerks? How am I going to get through all of this, Ziva asked herself as she reached the first step to the porch. She didn't set foot on it, but just starred at it. What if it caved in, she thought. What if? There were so many "what if's"going through Ziva's head.

There was only one way to figure out the answer to them. Ziva took that first step, then the next and the next until she stood only inches away from the doorway inside. Only two more steps, and she'd be in. Just two more steps. Ziva took a deep breath and lifted her thin leg. It landed inside. Then, she took that last step. She was inside, and it felt like the biggest mistake of her life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know it seems to be going slow, but by chapter 5 or 6 it should pick up and start to capture your attention more. Please review but please don't hate on the story _too _much. This isn't my first ever, but it is my first on . Keep reading and I hope you enjoy. ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The air around her smelled of an older generation. It was a mixture of laundry soap, cleaning wipes, and cinnamon candles. As Ziva entered the house/mansion, the first thing that she saw was a staircase. Then she spotted chairs, doorways, love seats, french doors, and a living room just on the other side of the staircase. Jennifer was sitting on the largest couch with a man around her age standing next her with his back facing Ziva. Two boys who looked to be a few years older than Ziva were running down the stairs and without giving her a single glance raced off into the kitchen. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a weird and freaky looking girl around Ziva's age and a tall, scrawny boy with short hair and a timid face.

The boy smiled at her. Ziva smiled back. Then, from the corner of her eye, Jennifer spotted Ziva standing in the doorway and jumped up. "It's about time you came to see me," Jennifer beamed. Ziva turned to face her and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Shalom, Jenny!"Ziva greeted, "It's so great to see you again."The two of them stood there for a long moment, soaking in the embrace. When she Ziva finally pulled away, she asked, "Where is you're bathroom?"

Jennifer smiled playfully and replied with, "Go that way,"Jennifer said, pointing to the doorway where the boy and freaky girl were talking, "there should be a cream-colored door just before you get into the kitchen."

"Okay," Ziva replied, "thanks." Ziva took off towards the cream-colored door. Just before her hand reached the knob, the boy stepped towards her.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Tim."

Ziva looked at him and smiled. He wasn't as timid in the face as she had thought before. Now, up close, he looked a little more outgoing. "Hello, Tim," she said, "I'm Ziva."

"Nice to meet you, Ziva," Tim said, extending his hand out out to her.

Ziva graciously took it. It was soft and warm and felt clean, "You, too." They shook hands, making their meeting official. Then Ziva grabbed the door knob to the bathroom and went inside. She placed her bag on the counter and pulled out her hairbrush brush and a hair-tie. Her hair was was a complete mess, and she hadn't had a chance all day to fix it. She speedily brushed out the knots and tangles in her hair. The curls were calmed down a bit, but they were still sorta wild. She pulled her hair back into a hair-tie. Then, she pulled out a bobby-pin to pin back the tiny lock of hair that made up her bangs.

After she finished with her hair, she cleaned her face off with a damp wash cloth. Once Ziva finished up in the bathroom, she made sure that she hadn't left a single sign that she'd ever been there (a force of habit she'd picked up over the last couple of years). When she walked out, she'd expected to run into Tim and the other girl, but they weren't there anymore. Instead, Tim was seated at the kitchen table tying on his laptop and the girl was now begging Jennifer for something. The two boys Ziva had seen before were still chasing after each other. Jennifer snapped at them and told them to quit. They ignored her and continued to run into the next room.

Ziva decided to walk up and ask Jennifer which room she was staying in. "Jennifer," she mumbled, "which room am I in?" Ziva hadn't liked the idea of being dropped off and taking over an entire room to herself and be supported and provided for without even being able to give back, but what other choice did she and her father have.

"Go up stairs to the third floor," Jennifer replied, "and when you get to the landing turn left. It's the very last door on the right. It's a light, olive green door."

"Toda." Ziva walked off towards where her stuff was setting and began to grab a few things.

As she began to walk up the stairs she heard someone say, "Wait, let us help." It was the two boys from before. They looked completely different. One was very tall, dark haired, light skinned, and had a straight, almost intimidating look. The other was a bit shorter, had extremely red, curly hair and glossy blue eyes. He had a kind face and a gentle smile.

"Which room are you in?" one of them asked.

"Dude, don't you remember, it's the olive spare room. Jenny already told us about it," the other replied, "Didn't you pay attention? Oh, wait-you were on a date with Angela."

"Whatever, you're just jealous."

"Of you? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because I have a fucking sexy girlfriend, and you don't."

"Whatever. Anyway, lets just help Ziva get this stuff in her room so she can get settled." The three of them took off upstairs until they reached the landing to the third floor. They turned left and stopped in front of the last door on the right. It was olive green, just as Jennifer had informed. "The walls are green, too."

"The dressers are light brown, almost white."

"The bed spread is three different shades of tan with a black header."

"It's pretty cool."

"The closet is pretty big, bigger than you might expect it to be."

Ziva blankly starred at them for a moment then said, "Okay then, well, thank you."

"You're welcome!" the red headed one beamed, "by the way, I'm Jack."

"And I'm Laurence, Laurence Sweets, but most just call me Sweets."

"We're cousins."

"Jennifer and Jethro adopted us."

"We started as foster kids in a three year plan-"

"But eight months after we first got here, Jennifer got pregnant with Abby."

"She's the scary looking girl with black hair and hangs out with Timmy."

"You see, at first, Jenny didn't think she was able to get pregnant, so she took in us foster kids and once Abby was born, she decided to adopt us."

"My uncle and his dad gave us up. We lived with him for a while."

"My mother was addicted to drugs and went to jail for it a year after I was born. When I was two, Jack's mom supposedly left for Florida without a trace and his dad couldn't support him."

"So, my uncle took me in. Months later, he gave both me and Sweets up to social services. Everyone there called him Sweets. That's why he goes mostly by that now."

"Yup, very interesting story."

"Yes, it is," Ziva said looking at them with curious eyes, "well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must get settled in. I'll see you guys later, yes?"

"Yeah sure. Bye, Ziva."They both waved to her; she waved back.

Ziva grabbed the knob and opened her door. She had imagined and ordinary room, maybe a little larger, but kinda normal. However, it wasn't just an ordinary room. No, sir, it was twice the size of her old room. The bed looked to be twice the size of her old one and the dressers were amazingly beautiful. The details and designs weren't quite as intricate as her old dresser, but they were still gorgeous. And there were two of them! A taller one with only five drawers and a shorter one with six drawers. The closet door was standing wide open on the other side of the room in the corner. Ziva walked over to it. There were a few items inside. There was a dress, a few pairs of jeans, and a few tops and jackets.

Ziva grabbed a pair of the really nice boot cut jeans and the dark blue t-shirt with the yellow smiley face on it and set them on the bed. She pulled off her vest and white t-shirt. She put on the t-shirt and it fit perfectly. Next the jeans, they were a little too long and little loose around the knees, but they felt good. It all felt kind of soft and relaxing, unlike her clothing she'd gotten in Israel. There was a long mirror that she could see almost all of her body in. Ziva examined herself and smiled. She looked good. It felt a little weird to look this way. Never had she felt so comfortable and weird at the same time. Ziva headed over too the huge duffel bag on her bed, still wearing the clothing from the closet. She took out he first few layers of clothing and settled them into the first few drawers of the taller drawer. Then did the same to the other the next few layers of clothing. When she finished with the first duffel bag, she folded it up and slid it under the bed.

Ziva then continued on with the rest of her bags and boxes. There were three boxes, two duffel bags, and a suitcase left to unpack. She decided to finish it all off later and went downstairs. When she reached the last step, she could see Jennifer and Jethro slowly kissing in the great room. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were placed on her rosy cheeks. Ziva was about to clear her throat, but she found it kinda cute and romantic. So, she just smiled at them and walked into the living room. There she found Abby looking through a magazine and Jack was talking on the phone with someone. Ziva decided it was a good time to introduce her self to this Abby character. So, she slowly walked over and sat on the couch, only a few inches away from the goth. Ziva was about to open her mouth to speak, but Abby beat her to it. "Hi! I'm Abby! I've heard a lot about you. Your name is Ziva David." Well, she was almost right, except she pronounced it Day-vid instead of Daw-veed.

"Yes, only it's _Daw-veed,_" Ziva explained, "It's pronounced different here, I suppose."

Abby nodded. "Yup! It must be," she replied.

"Well," Ziva began, "I just wanted to say hi and I hope to get to know you better."

"Okay, well, maybe," Abby replied, "and hey, dinner will be done soon. Jenny is working on it right now. We're having Daddy's friend from work as guest tonight. You'll adore him, Ziva! I know it!"

Ziva smiled, "I hope so. What is he like?" she asked.

"Well," Abby began, "he's like an uncle to me. He's Scottish, loves to wear bow ties, performs autopsies for NCIS, and he has the cutest accent. He was the best man at my parents wedding. It was funny; Ducky was more nervous than Daddy!" Abby smiled at the memory of her mother telling her about watching them.

Ziva looked confused, "Ducky? Is that is name?"

"Well, sort of. See, His real name is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls him Ducky, you know, like Donald Duck off of the show with Mickey, Miney, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto?" Ziva had watched the Disney show with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck when she was younger.

"Yes, I remember," Ziva replied. Abby smiled and turned back to her magazine. Ziva stood up and headed into the bathroom. When she finished her business, Abby was watching her intently.

"Hey, are those the clothes from your closet?" Abby asked.

"Yes, why?"Ziva replied.

"Jenny and me picked them out for you just in case. You look good in them," Abby complimented.

"Thank you." At that moment, Jenny appeared from the kitchen, her lipstick slightly smeared, but only Ziva noticed.

"Hey, guys," Jennifer began, "dinner is almost done and Ducky will be here soon. Go get ready, guys." Jennifer was about to walk off back into the kitchen when she noticed Ziva's outfit. She smiled and said, "You look good, Ziva."

"Thank you, Jenny," Ziva replied. Abby walked over to the stairs and jogged up to the second floor. Jack followed closely behind to the third floor with Sweets hot on his tail. Ziva decided to go on up as well and maybe fix up her hair. Once she entered her room, she noticed all of her unpacked boxes and bags. She groaned and dragged herself to the dresser where her hairbrush was laying down at. She pulled her hair of it's ponytail and brushed her hair out. Her hair was extremely long and thick and curly, not to mention soft as silk. She hadn't had it cut or even trimmed in over two years, besides her unwanted bangs.

When she finished with her hair and even a light layer of make-up, she headed downstairs and headed into the dining room where an older man wearing a gray hat like the kind she commonly saw when she traveled in Europe. He was pleasant and lively looking. Ziva examined a faint scar on his cheek. The man cleared his throat and laid his palm on the table top. Then, without even glancing at her, he asked, "When were you planning to introduce yourself." He looked at her and smiled in a curious manner, as if he weren't really smiling at all, but only making a simple face. Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"Well," Ziva began to say, "I didn't want to interrupt, or anything, and I didn't know if maybe. . ."

"If maybe, what?" he asked her.

"I don't. . . I don't really know," she confessed, "It's just I don't know you at all, and I didn't want to just pop up unannounced."

"My dear girl," he said, turning his entire body to face her, "unannounced or not, I love to meet new people from all around the world and you, Miss David, are from Israel, am I correct?"

"Yes, and you must be Ducky," Ziva replied, "I've heard a lot of great things about you from Abby."

"Aw, yes, the girl adores me." He chuckled softly. Ziva smiled and nodded.

"That she does." Just then, Jennifer walked in and looked wide eyed at Ducky. Then to Ziva, back to Ducky, then back to Ziva.

"I see the two of you have met," she stated.

"Yes, we have, and she is quite a marvelous young girl," Ducky replied. Jennifer smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Jethro was in front of the counter where the microwave was. "Ziva's met Ducky. He seemed to like her. Called her a 'marvelous young girl'."

"No kidding?"Jethro asked, "Well, I guess it's a good thing Ziva is learning to get along with people."

"Jethro, Ziva gets along with people just fine. It all just depends on whether she has to or not or whether or not they're on her side. She's Mossad, remember? Everything she knows is about staying alive to finish the job. She know how to get along with just about anyone she wants."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why she got along with Ducky so well, huh,"He mumbled.

"What?!" Jennifer said, slightly raising her voice, "Jethro, I can assure you, this has nothing to do with a Mossad mission, other than the fact that her father will be attending a very long and complex one. She was suspended from Mossad. Like she would be able to do anything for them."

"That's just what they told you," Jethro pointed out, "For all we know, they could be lying to you."

"They aren't! I trust Ziva with my life. I trust she's telling me the truth."

"And if she isn't?"he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"Then I'll just have to deal with it." she hissed, meeting Jethro's gaze. He just laughed at her. Jennifer gently smacked his cheek and kissed his lips, "Go away and do something useful," she teased. He smiled and went to let the kids know dinner was ready.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is a bit more interesting. SPOILERS! Abby and Ziva become best friends. Okay well not much of a spoiler alert, but know you know what happens. Enjoy ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The discussion they all had over dinner was mainly about Ziva. It made her uncomfortable. She'd never exactly been the center of attention. Ducky was the one who had brought it all up. Then everyone joined in with questions and comments. As they sat down at their places, Ziva examined her meal. She had only eaten a meal prepared like this a few times. After they said grace and began to eat, Ducky asked, "Which part of Israel are you from, Miss David?"

Ziva looked at the older man with wondering eyes, "Well," she said shyly, "my papa and I live in Tel Aviv. It's the capitol city of Israel."

"Interesting," Ducky replied, "I hear there are some marvelous forests out around Tel Aviv. Is that true?"

"Trees in the desert?" Jack asked, "That can't be."

"Actually," Ziva began, "the forests in Israel tend to be very thick. Also, not all of Israel is a desert. In fact, only some of it. There's a thin forest of mainly olive trees in my back yard at home. My father and grandfather planted it before I was born."

"Really?" Abby asked, "So it's not all just, like, a huge, scorching hot desert?"

"Well, it does get pretty warm," Ziva replied, "Our winter is like your summer."

"What is your fall like?" Jack asked.

"We only have two seasons in Israel," Ziva said, "We have winter and spring. We sometimes have a summer or fall, but we call it either a low spring or high spring. It's a bit complicated."

"So," Jethro said before anyone got the chance to open their mouths, "tell us a little bit about your family."

Ziva just sat there for a moment with a blank stare. It was the first time the man had spoken to her and he wanted to know about her family. What could she say? When she was twelve, her mother died of cancer. When she was four, her oldest brother, Gabriel, was shot to death. Only two years ago, her sister, Talia, was killed in a suicide bombing. When they found the body, it was nothing but a burnt skeleton. Almost half of Talia's bones were ashes.

"Uhmm. . . well," Ziva mumbled, "there really isn't much to say about it. It's just been me and my father for two years. That's about it."

"What about two years ago?" Jethro asked. Ziva meet his gaze. She could tell he knew something. What was it, though?

"Two years ago I had a family. Now I don't," Ziva stated in an odd tone. Jethro nodded and continued eating. Ducky cleared his throat and changed the subject to the upcoming school year. Abby planned on having Ziva meet all of her friends. After dinner, Ziva and Abby helped Jennifer clear off the table and do the dishes. Once they all finished, Ziva headed up stairs to finish unpacking. Abby caught up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Ziva," she said.

Ziva turned around and asked, "Yes, Abby?"

"Uhm," Abby began, "I wanted to know if you needed some help. I mean, you probably don't need it, but if you wanted some help, I'd be happy to help. But, I mean, if you don't want help or just don't like me, you can tell me. However, if you do want help, I'll help. I'm a good helper."

Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She tried again, but Abby was a handful and a mouthful. "Well," Ziva finally said, "I guess a little help would not hurt."

"Great!" Abby exclaimed. "C'mon." They both headed up to Ziva's bedroom. "So how much do you have left to unpack?"

"Just about all of it," Ziva replied. Abby looked at her, "I've barely begun."

"Okay," Abby replied, "well, with the two of us, we should get it all done."  
"I hope so," Ziva said playfully, "and thank you, Abby"

"No problem, Ziva," Abby smiled, "I'm glad to help. And maybe after we finish, we can hang out in my room. We could start to get to know each other."

"I would love that," Ziva said truthfully. Abby smiled. As they walked into Ziva's room, the two of them sat on the bed. Ziva unzipped her suitcase and Abby helped her put up her posters, pictures, and nick-nacks of such. They talked about what they had in common. For example, they both liked some of the same music, some of the same foods, and some of the same subjects. They also talked about their differences, like how Abby had green eyes and Ziva had brown eyes, or that Abby's favorite colors were red and black and Ziva's were blue and orange.

As they unpacked the last duffel bag, Abby filled Ziva in on a few things about school. For example, the name of their school was North Washington High and the team mascot was a white tiger and that when someone said "I'm gonna eat you for breakfast, punk," they weren't literally going to eat you for breakfast, it meant that they were going to beat you up or beat you in a game or sport. She also told Ziva the three main people in school who she didn't want to mess with or talk to. They were Bethany McClain, Taylor Monroe, and Jeanne Benoit. They were the meanest, preppiest, girlish teen girls in the entire school. They were juniors this year. The four main ways to avoid them was don't be the center of attention, don't look better than them, don't cheer loader than them, and don't flirt with Tony DiNozzo.

Tony was one of the biggest players in school. You might as well say he was. He and Jeanne had started dating last year. Everyone thought for sure it wouldn't last longer for three weeks. Only, it did! In fact, it lasted all school year and they're still together.

Tony was also one of Abby's best friends. He was like her older brother. They'd been friends since the third grade when Rodger Wilson pushed her down. Tony stood up for her. He's always been a little too overprotective of her. Not in the possessive way, but the way a brother gets with his little sister.

Surprisingly, they had finished within two hours. The two of them continued on chatting and laughing even after everything was unpacked. They sat on the soft carpet floor with their legs criss-cross-apple-sauce style. Abby had finished a story about her fifth birthday when Gibbs had made the cake and it turned into a disaster.

There a moment of silence that followed. Abby got to her feet and asked, "Would you like to head to my room?"

Ziva stood up next to her and replied, "I would, yes."

"Great! Alright, this way," Abby said. They walked out off Ziva's room, down the hall and down the stairs to the second floor. They made another turn, through the great room, passed an office, and -stopped in front a a black door with _Abby_ in thick,

+ red ink. Abby opened the door and walked in. Ziva's jaw dropped and her eyes fell wide open. It was a bit creepier than she'd expected. Abby was, well, freaky looking and unlike anything Ziva had seen before. She was almost scary. And now the bedroom? The walls were all painted a bloody crimson red. One wall had the name _Abigail Brittany "Sciuto" Gibbs. _On Another wall it said _Undead People _and right above her bed it said _I Dream About You. _Ziva was a little creeped out about that last one.

The room was almost twice the size of Ziva's. One half was a regular bedroom, and the other half looked like an alternative science lab. There were pictures and posters hung up all over the science lab area and a few next to her bed. The posters were of bands, concerts, warp tours, skeletons, skulls, and some other weird science looking mesh. There were pictures of her with friends, family, and animals. There was one of her where she dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. She was standing in front of a house with cob webs and fake spiders and monsters. There was a sign in the background that read _Happy Halloween. _There were also two boys with her each dressed up as cowboys. One was Tim and the other was. . . well, Ziva didn't know, but whoever he was, he really caught her eye. He was about an inch taller than Tim, he had longer hair that reached down to his ears and mid-neck. His bangs were shorter, though, and took the left half of his forehead. His smile was genuine and very attractive. Not to mention his bright green eyes.

"I know it's a bit extreme," she said, bringing Ziva back into reality, "but this is who I am. This is my style."

"I like it, Abby," Ziva half lied. She did like it, just not entirely. "It really is you." And it was.

"So," Abby buzzed, "you wanna check out my lab? It's called The Labby. It's a mix between Abby and lab, and because it's Abby's Lab, I call it the Labby."

"Okay," Ziva said, "Well then, I'd love to check out the Labby." They smiled at each other.

Abby sprinted over towards all of her toys and pointed to one and said, "This one is Major Mas Spect. He's a Mass Spectrometer, but he's only a household fake; the kind you can by at forensic science conventions. When I get out of college, I'm gonna work in a lab and get a real Mass Spectrometer. Oh, and this one is one of my more complicated machines. . ."

**A/N: OMG! Gibbs asked about her family! He suspects something? Will he be able to trust her? 0.o Lets hope. Also, are you excited about the Labby? I know it's extreme for a Abby to have a lab in her room, but think of it more as her dream land and it's just a really advanced chemistry set. I just knew i had to add it somewhere. Also, you can probably guess who the guy in the photo was? I mean, who else? Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ziva woke up to the sound of knocking. Then a voice said, "Girls, get up! Breakfast in ready." Ziva sat up stretched her arms. She found her self laying on the floor and Abby only a few feet away from her. Abby was half awake and rubbing her eyes. Ziva chuckle at Abby's smeared make-up. It was all over her face. Abby smiled because she knew what Ziva was laughing about, "I'll go wash up."

"Okay," Ziva replied, "I'll go get dressed." Abby headed down the hall to the bathroom and Ziva headed up the stairs to her room. In her room, Ziva completely undressed and picked out and entirely different outfit. She'd picked out a black tank-top and cargo shorts. She pulled her wild, curly, un-brushed hair into a loose ponytail and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Abby wasn't down yet.

Jennifer smiled at Ziva and handed her a cup of OJ. Ziva thanked her and sat down on the left side of the table next to the foot of the table. Jack came down and sat across from her. "Good morning, Ziva," he said.

"Good morning, Jack," she replied.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's great, you guys are really kind to let me stay," Ziva told him.

"Oh, it's our pleasure," Abby commented as she sat next to Ziva. Ziva smiled at Abby.

"Alright," Jenny announced, "breakfast is here"

"What about your husband?" Ziva asked.

"At work," Jennifer replied, "Jethro is a Navy Cop at NCIS."

"My daddy is one of _the _best of his kind," Abby proudly announced.

"I won't be leaving for work until another hour," Jennifer added. Jennifer was now NYPD. She used to work for NCIS, but she resigned soon after she had Abby. They ate breakfast and when they all finished, Jennifer went over all of the rules. There were the usual ones for Ziva, and new ones now that Ziva was staying with them. Jack rolled his eyes at a few of them like he always did. After Jennifer left, everyone did their usual daily things and Ziva read her book and watched a TV show called _Tales Of The Crypt_. It was series of horror episodes of random scenarios. The first few creeped Ziva out to the point where she wanted to scream. Eventually, she got used to the gore and the insane minds of the show.

After the long and unusual day, Jennifer came home and fixed diner for everyone. An hour after they had finished eating, Gibbs arrived home with good news. He and his team had put away one of Washington's most wanted serial killers. Not only that, but they saved four lives. He sat down at the small kitchen table and ate his diner. Only seconds after he'd sat down, Ziva sauntered in and headed over towards the cabinet fro a glass. She opened the fridge and poured some juice into her glass.

"Would you grab the steak sauce out of there for me?" Gibbs asked, "It should on the bottom shelf on the door."

Ziva opened the fridge door and placed the jug of juice back in it's spot and pulled out the bottle of steak sauce. She walked over to the table and set it next to his plate. "There you go," she mumbled politely.

"Thanks," he replied. Ziva sat down at the seat across from him and leaned forward in her seat.

"I was wondering. . ." Ziva began, "why you were so interested in my family background."

Gibbs took another bite of steak and chewed for a few seconds before glancing up at her. He swallowed and said, "I guess I just wanted to know the kind of life style you lived in, what kind of family you grew up in."

"Well, it was broken one," Ziva said in a bleak voice.

"Define broken," he said.

"Well," Ziva said softly, "we were in pieces most of the time." Ziva hadn't actually talked to anyone about it. There was something about how Gibbs spoke that she almost trusted. She decided to just tell him. "My oldest brother, Gabriel, died when I was four. I never really knew him, but I knew a lot about him. When I was twelve, Mother died of cancer. My father, Eli, was in pieces when she died. I'd never seen him so sad. There have been other deaths, but I will spare you my sad stories." Gibbs nodded, his eyes locked on the surface of the table.

"I guess you guys had it rough, huh," Gibbs asked a bit softer than even he had expected.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Gibbs finished his last bite of steak and looked Ziva in the eye.

He grinned and asked, "Can you drive?" Ziva was about to answer when he stopped her. "Hold on, let me rephrase that. Do you own a license?"

"Yes, and yes," Ziva replied in a smart voice. Gibbs nodded.

"There's an old Volvo in the garage, if you need it, it's yours during your stay. I just thought you'd like your own transportation."

"I would like that very much, thank you, Mr. Gibbs," she replied politely. Gibbs took a bite of his potatoes.

"It's just Gibbs, no 'Mr.' or anything. Or you could call me Jethro."

"Okay, Gibbs." She was half smiling. They sat in silence for a few moments while Gibbs finished his dinner. Ziva stood up and grabbed her a glass of water and headed upstairs to the room she was staying in. Once she got up there, she set her cup on her beside table and pulled out a book from the top shelf of her closet. Ziva sat down comfortably on her bed and read about a young wizard named Harry Potter. After an hour or so, she fell into a dreamless asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. Next chapter will be longer and will be very interesting. It should be up soon, too! Enjoy ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Weeks passed and Ziva had fallen in love with the Gibbs family. Abby had become her best friend, Tim had become a good friend, and Jack was like Ziva's older brother. Laurence had finally been accepted into a college near by. Jenny had Ziva had caught up on a lot of stuff. Gibbs and Ziva were getting along fine. School was only a week away. Abby and Ziva had went down to the mall one day and bought a bunch of back to school stuff. Angela, one of Abby's close friends, had met up with them to hang out. The three of them had had a lot of fun.

Ziva was really enjoying her stay in America. More than she'd ever expected, although, she still missed her father and her old bedroom and the stray cat that roamed her backyard.

It was the night before the first day of school. Ziva was extremely nervous. Butterflies had erupted into her belly all day. _What if people think I'm weird? What if I get bullied? What will this American school be like? Am I going to be made fun of for my accent? _Ziva's mind was filled with many questions and she feared the answers to most wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. At least she had Abby. Abby and Jack and maybe even Angela and Timmy would be there for her, right? _Right? _she asked herself. To help calm her, Ziva went ahead and picked out her outfit and checked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. It didn't help. She had went through all of her clothes trying to look _normal_. However, as an abnormal Israeli, how would she ever become a normal American?

Finally, she picked out a pair of black cargo pants her father had bought for her and an olive green tank-top. Along with it, she picked out her Batman converse. The wording was in Hebrew, though, instead of English. Ziva had decided to be herself. She was content. Until she remembered what Angela had told her the other day at the mall.

"These jeans are really you," Abby said.

"At least in these people will think you how to act normal," Angela said, "I mean, sure, cargo pants and tanks are your thing, but in America, you'll really stand out."

Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to stand out. Maybe being someone else and keeping cool was a better idea than being her cargo-pants-and tank-top-ninja-Ziva. So, she threw those clothes back into her suitcase and grabbed a pair of regular jeans and regular red tank-top. She decided to keep the Batman converse. They were just going on her feet.

Finally happy, she made sure her stuff for school was in her bag and ready for tomorrow. Jenny had come in and talked to Ziva a bit before heading off to bed with Jethro. About an hour after, Abby came to see if Ziva had fallen asleep yet. She hadn't. The two of them listened to Brain Matter (something Ziva had learned to like) until they fell asleep on the floor. When morning came, Jenny was knocking at Ziva's door yelling at them to wake up. Ziva and Abby woke up slowly. They let out soft laughter when they saw where they were. They hadn't fallen asleep on the floor like little kids since Ziva's first night.

The two of them quickly went to their rooms and got dressed. Ziva pulled her hair up into a tight pony-tail, her curls as wild as ever, and put on a light layer of eyeliner and lip gloss. After she finished, she headed downstairs with her bag on her shoulder and her phone in hand. She was texting Eli about how her morning was going. He hadn't replied at first, but Ziva had confidence he would soon. Abby and Jack were in the kitchen nibbling on muffins and sipping of juice. Jenny was no where in sight.

"We'll be leaving to catch the bus here soon," Jack informed her.

"A bus?" Ziva asked, almost amazed. Ziva had heard the term "catch a bus" before and knew what it meant. Surprisingly, that wasn't what shocked her. She had expected them to drive one of the fancy cars or walk. She didn't think they would actually have to take a bus to school.

"Yeah, in about twenty minutes," Abby said, "Why?"

"No reason, I was just . . . wondering," Ziva said. Ziva had never rode on an actual bus. She's rode the smaller van like buses in India and Iraq. She rode on an old city bus a few times back in Tel Aviv, but it was nothing like what they had in America. She had seen a few movies where kids rode long yellow buses called School Buses, but she'd never actual seen one in person. Except the time her and Ari took a walk to an old junk yard where a junked up school bus was abandoned at. The windows were busted out and most of the seats her tore out. There was also a lot of graffiti and the paint was chipping.

Back at her old school, all she had to do was walk half a mile from Mossad to the learning building. She was never able to ride the bus. Ziva would only ride a ity bus if she honestly had to and had rode in the big vans on group trips to far away cities. They finished their breakfast and headed outside after locking up the house. The three of them walked down the street to the corner where there was a blue yellow sign with a bus on it. There were two other girls standing there. They were giggling and laughing and looking into tiny mirrors while applying make-up and foundation. One was a bit shorter and wore her hair in a tight ponytail. She wore a bright pink t-shirt and short shorts. The other was an inch taller with her light brown hair up in a perfect bun. She wore a light blue tank-top and blue jeans.

"Just try and ignore those preps," Abby muttered.

"Oh look!" the shorter one shouted as they approached, "It's _freak _1 and _freak _2!" She made sure to emphasize the word freak.

"And whatever that little twerp is," the other one added.

"Probably their side kick, freakazoid!" They burst into laughter. Ziva didn't get the joke, she thought they were stupid idiots.

"Hey, lay off!" Jack warned, "Besides, I think you're just jealous."

"Of what?!" the taller one asked it a rude tone.

"You fucks don't have sidekick as cool as Ziva," Abby replied.

"Who would even want to be their sidekicks?" Ziva commented, making sure they all heard. Just then, the bus came and they all boarded. Ziva was a skittish, but she quickly sat down in an empty seat near the back. Jack sat next to her.

"By the way," Jack began, "the one in the pink was Bethany and the taller one in the blue was Jeanne."

"Abby told me about them," Ziva replied. Jack nodded. He saw a look of worry on Ziva's face and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey," he mumbled, "don't worry, we got your back. Besides, in a school this big, not many will notice you unless you want them to."

Ziva chuckled. "That's good I suppose." Jack nodded. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When the bus stopped in front of the front entrance of school, everyone began to stand up and walk to the front. Back at home, you weren't aloud to stand until the bus was completely stopped. Ziva stood up moments after Jack and nearly lost her balance. Luckily, no one noticed. Well at least she didn't think no one did, but there was one person who did.

He saw how she was so stunned. He saw how she looked normal, but knew she wasn't. He could tell by the look on her face and the style of her hair. But, he had to admit, she was cute. Almost _more_ than cute. He smiled as she lost her balance and had to clamp her hand down on the back of the seat. He watched as she followed Jack and Abby off of the bus. She and Abby walked very close together and laughed together. Was that the girl that was staying with the Gibbs? Had she and Abby become best friends? He wasn't sure, but he really wanted to find out. Even though he was already in a relationship, he still wanted to meet her. Besides, the relationship was failing, just as he knew it would. Tony DiNozzo had always had trouble keeping a healthy relationship for more than a year. He was shocked it had lasted this long.

Abby showed Ziva around the entire school campus. Buildings 1, 2, 3, and 4 were all behind the front entrance building. These buildings were all the freshmen, sophomore, and some junior classes. Other classes were in buildings 5 and 6 across the street going north. Almost all of the senior classes were in buildings 7, 8, and 10 across the street going east. Building 9 was the gym, teacher lounge room, locker rooms, and the coaches'. The track and football field were behind the gym. The baseball field was behind buildings 7 and 8. The library was next to the front office entrance and the auditorium was behind the cafeteria. All other classes were in buildings 11 and 12 in front of the gym.

Ziva was more than shocked at how horrifyingly giant the school was. Luckily, she and Abby had first, third, and fifth period together. They had met up with Angela, Tim, Jack, and Ziva met Temperance and Camille. Ziva had a class together with Angela and Temperance. Ziva had gym class with Abby and Temperance, and civics class with Camille. Three periods she didn't have with anyone she knew. At least not anyone she knew _yet_. Abby had pointed out all of Ziva's classes and where they were. Ziva thanked her. The ball rang and Abby and Ziva headed for Mr. Harmon's Chemistry class. Tim was in the same class.

The class started out with a long and boring lecture about what the class was and what standards they'd be studying this upcoming semester. Papers to and packets were passed out to keep in our binder. The bell finally rang after an hour. Even after an hour of an expert explaining it, Ziva had no idea what chemistry really was. She had had to learn how to build and disarm bombs and explosives as well as other things, but she'd never heard of chemistry. Next Ziva had Algebra 1. She had at heard of Algebra and new it had to do with math, but she had no idea it what kind of math it was. The moment she saw several equations with tons of random numbers and symbols, she wanted to drop dead. She could barely understand math in the Hebrew writing, let alone English. After an hour of Mrs. Crump going over examples everyone should already know (everyone except Ziva, but no one noticed her) and a million more examples of more advanced yet similar problems, the bell rang, releasing them. Ziva was more than thankful for the bell, however she feared it. She just hoped that English/Language Arts with Ms. Hampton wouldn't be too difficult to understand.

Ziva saw Abby and Tim talking by the stairs on her way to third period. When Abby spotted Ziva, she waved frantically, her chain bracelets jingling. Ziva waved back and headed their way. Abby pulled Ziva into a bear hug. It took Ziva by surprise. She hadn't expected Abby to hug her. They said bye to Tim and headed for building two. Ziva followed Abby up the stairs and around the corner and down the hall until they reached a door with a sign next to it that read _Hampton English Class. _They walked in and took a seat in the back. There was two minutes until the bell rang and students were still coming in and sitting down. The teacher was no where in the room, though. The bell finally rang and moments later a young and petite woman walked into the room. She wore a red blouse, black skirt, and black pumps. She wore light make-up and her light blond hair was flowing over her shoulders.

"Alright, class, hush up," she ordered. The class fell silent and she pulled out a paper and pen. "Sarah Allens," the teacher called.

"Here," a short and skinny girl up front mumbled.

"Madison Anderson," the teacher called out.

"Yeah," a chubby girl with black hair and thick make-up muttered. She was like Abby, but painful to look at. She wore black skinny jeans, red Converse, a black t-shirt with BODTF in bold and creepy letters on it. She also had a bunch of bracelets up her arms. Some said Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Panic At The Disco, and Asking Alexandra. _**(A/N: I am discribing on of my best friends, I am not being mean or anything. I am not emo but I adore these bands and some of my closest friends are gothic and emo. Just so you all know, I am not being judgemental or whatever, I'm just trying to bring some of the major changes between Israeli teens and American teens.) **_In a way, Ziva found her quite odd, but she say a dark beauty in her, just like the one she found in Abby. Only this time, she wasn't sure if this girl acted as happy and hyper as Abby. She just couldn't really see it.

"Michael Bishop," the teacher asked. A boy with long and bushy hair raised his hand and mumbled his presence. Her wore a gray t-shirt with a bunch of odd smiley faces on the back. Ms. Hampton went through a few more students until she reached Ziva. And surprisingly, she pronounced Ziva's first and last name correctly. When the teacher finished roll call, she passed out two text book. Then an extremely thick workbook. Ms. Hampton mainly went over the main standards and what they would be working on the following week. After the hour of class ended, the bell rang and released all the students. After saying goodbye to Abby, Ziva headed for building 3 for civics class. On her way, she felt herself be pushed to the ground. Ziva was both stunned and hurt. When she looked up, she saw a few girls and guys laughing at her. She recognized two of the girls from the bus stop this morning. Ziva quickly stood up and faced the girl who, if she remembered correctly, was Jeanne. She must have been the one who shoved her.

"What's your problem?" Ziva hissed.

"My problem," Jeanne replied rudely, "is your ugly face. I mean, just look at you!"

"My face?" Ziva asked, "Well, I don't suppose you've looked in the mirror lately."

"Whatever," Jeanne mumbled. Ziva snickered and walked away satisfied. She saw Camille as she entered the room. She also saw the vacant seat next to her. Ziva thought she'd sit there. When she did, Camille was happy to have her sit down beside her. Unlike the other classes, this one was smaller. There were only about fifteen students. In Ziva's other classes, there were at least thirty kids. Back at Mossad, when she was schooling, there was an average of ten students per class.

A younger man wearing a polo and khaki pants walked in and quickly made it to his desk. The class fell silent as he began tying on the keyboard of his laptop. He soon stood up and walked to the front and center of the class. "Alright," he began, "so, I'm Mr. Riley and as you know, I teach civics. Now, can anyone tell me what the first ten amendments are called." A boy in the back row raised his hand. Mr. Riley pointed to him and asked, "Name?"

"Justin," he replied, "and the first ten amendments are called the Bill of Rights, sir."

"Good," Mr. Riley said, "Now can anyone tell me what these amendments do?"

Camille raised her hand. Mr. Riley pointed to her and asked for her name. "My name's Camille," she answered, "and the Bill of rights state our rights and freedoms."

"Okay, Camille," Mr. Riley said, "name three rights or freedoms."

"Well, there's the freedom of religion, freedom of speech, and the right to bear arms."

"Good job," he congratulated. "Now can anyone define legislature for me?" He pointed straight at Ziva and said, "Define legislature for me." Ziva was frozen. For one, she had no idea what exactly an _amendment _was nor had she any idea what legislature meant, but she kind of wanted to say a degree of murder.

"Uhm. . . I haven't the slightest clue," Ziva answered.

"Seriously?" Mr. Riley asked, taken back by this.

"Yes," Ziva said awkwardly. He cheeks were slightly flushed. She'd thought this schooling stuff would have been easier than this. Of course, this was America.

"Okay then," he said. "Then how about you here," he said looking at the kid in the middle of the first row. He answered correctly. They spent the rest of the class going over amendments and who passed them. After the class finished and bell rang, the students left and headed for fifth period. Ziva's fifth period was Spanish class with Mrs. Gomez. Luckily, she spoke Spanish fluently. Abby, Angela, and, Temperance had this class fifth period, too. When Abby spotted Ziva, she hurried over to her. They soon meet up with Temperance and headed across the street for building 6.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter six. The next chapter should be up very soon. And I just want to say that I didn't mean anything bad or negitive or jugmental when i added Madison. I am only trying to show the huge differences between America and Israel. Not many high school stories where Ziva comes from Israel do this, and i felt it needed to be done. Also, Madison is pretty much my friend Jacklyn. Jacklyn is one of my greatest and closest friends. I am not emo or anything, though I kinda used to be, but now I'm mainly just a punk tomboy or whatever you want to call me. Anyway, the bands i mentioned, I love those bands. If you do too, great, if not, okay. If you've never heard of them, just know that usually these are rock and emo pop artists. I know I've said a lot on this, but I just want you all to know I meant nothing bad or biased about Madison's description. And also, I'm sorry i ended the chapter on such a blunt note, but I promise the next chapter will be super amazing. Also, I know you all are probably begging for romance between our characters, but i will tell you that the main romances are between Temperance/Seely and Ziva/Tony. Within the next few chapters, things should speed up. Then things will get exciting. **


End file.
